The invention relates to the general field of improving the performance of systems in which operation relies on using a digital model including at least one parameter that depends on a measurement taken by a sensor.
While taking a measurement, it happens frequently that such sensors suffer from a certain amount of inertia that is specific to each sensor and that depends in particular on the mass or on the size of the sensor. This inertia leads to an offset in time between the moment when the measurement is taken by the sensor and the moment when the sensor delivers signal in response to the measurement. This is also referred to as the “lag effect”.
In order to mitigate that drawback, it is known to model the inertia of the sensor by using a filter having as its parameter a time constant that models the response time of the sensor, in other words its inertia.
Such methods, in particular as described in Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,496 make use of unchanging charts and they are difficult to apply, in particular when the time constant of the sensor depends on the environment in which it is being used or when the time constant of the sensor is likely to vary considerably from one sensor to another.
Document WO 2010/067009 presents a method of correcting a measurement signal delivered by a temperature sensor that enables the lag effect introduced by the sensor to be compensated, regardless of the time constant of the sensor.
That method makes use of a digital model for the temperature measured by the sensor. Nevertheless, errors in the model can lead to variation in the temperature during a mechanical transient being overestimated or underestimated for the period until the temperature measurement converges and stabilizes.
The invention seeks in particular to mitigate that drawback.